Castelos no Céu
by Warina-Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO:Harry e Draco dividem suas esperanças e sonhos para o futuro...Autora: Kasumi S AVISO de Nerds e Anormais dentro!


**- Castelos no Céu -**

O sol de Junho brilhava forte sobre a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e, como as provas já tinham acabado, os estudantes, que estiveram estudando por semanas, tiravam vantagem do tempo bom. Harry Potter não era uma exceção. Estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore perto do lago, olhando a lula gigante, tentando aterrorizar dois alunos do primeiro ano, e as formas das nuvens que lembravam animais.

"Oi." Draco Malfoy se sentou ao seu lado. Sem o conhecimento de Harry, Draco estava sentado lá o olhando.

"Oi." Harry olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava olhando antes de deitar a cabeça no ombro de Draco. A sua relação de muito-mais-que-rivais ainda estava sendo mantida em segredo e não deixaria ninguém descobrir que estava apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Isso daria ao mundo mágico meses de fofocas e Lucius Malfoy levaria seu filho para casa e nunca deixaria Harry o ver novamente. Não podia deixar acontecer.

"O que está fazendo?" Draco perguntou.

"Olhando as nuvens. Aquela ali," disse apontando, "parece uma fênix."

Draco olhou. "Parece um hipogrifo para mim."

"Não parece!"

"Parece sim! Se olhar de um ângulo diferente..."

"Huh. Parece sim, um pouco."

"Falei que parecia."

"Oh cala a boca." Draco sorriu e beijou a cabeça de Harry. "Aquela ali parece um leão," disse Harry.

"Ou um Hagrid."

"Draco!"

"Ou não," ele concertou. Silêncio. Então, "Aquela parece um Harry."

"Hmm, parece mais um Draco."

"Meu cabelo não é tão bagunçado." Por um momento, apenas sentaram ali, aproveitando o sol. "Aquela parece um castelo."

Harry olhou. "Sim, parece. Um castelo no céu. Sabe, trouxas chamam suas esperanças e sonhos assim.

Draco considerou. "É uma frase boa. Mesmo se for trouxa."

Harry olhou para Draco contemplativamente. "Você tem um castelo no céu?"

"Sim, claro. Óbvio que tenho. Você conhece os Malfoy. Eles tem castelos em qualquer lugar," Disse Draco, sorrindo.

"E o que é?"

Pensando, escolhendo as palavras certas, Draco respondeu, olhando para o céu, "Acho que seria ser livre. Digo, completamente livre. Livre de obrigações que tenho com as pessoas por ter nascido um Malfoy, livre das restrições que o meu pai impõe, livre das barreiras físicas, da dor, do preconceito humano. Livre do fato que um dia, eu deva me afastar de você." Ele olhou para Harry com seus olhos cinzas. "Então, eu poderia estar com você para sempre sem me esconder, sem medo, porque não haveria nada para nos machucar. Esse é o meu castelo."

"É um sonho lindo. Um que vale a pena trabalhar em cima."

"E você? Qual é o seu castelo?"

Harry falou suavemente. "Ter paz no nosso mundo. Que Voldemort desaparecesse. Que o homem apenas parasse de brigar, discutir e perceber que não há necessidade para conflitos. Que as pessoas pudessem se dar bem. Que a natureza pudesse crescer sem parar e crianças se tornarem boas pessoas. Que eu pudesse estar com você sem ter de me preocupar com a guerra e pessoas morrendo." Ele riu. "Nós temos bonitos castelos, não?"

Draco trouxe Harry para mais perto e suspirou. "Sim, temos... talvez nunca se realizem, mas estamos juntos, vamos fingir por um tempo que eles deram certo..."

"Sim..." Os dois sentaram juntos olhando a brisa levar o castelo de nuvem para longe.

* * *

**Olá pessoas e pessoínhas! **

**Fic que eu traduzi agora. Geralmente não gosto muito dessas histórias fofas demais, mas essa chamou minha atenção. Não sei porque mas simplesmente gostei e tive ânsias nervosas desesperadas de traduzí-la. Então aqui está ela hehehe**

**Sobre a minha outra fic, Nerds e Anormais, eu não traduzi nada do sétimo capítulo, e nem vou por enquanto. Estou trabalhando em outra fic Harry/Draco, que é meio grande. Então quando eu acabar de traduzir o capítulo um, eu volto para Nerds e Anormais. Vou variar, um dia traduzo uma e outro dia a outra. Não fiquem chateados comigo por favor. Eu não abandonei a Nerds, e nem vou de jeito nenhum. Espero que entendam!**

**Espero que gostem dessa aqui! Beijos a todos!**


End file.
